


Daddy Doc

by Kai14Soo12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai14Soo12/pseuds/Kai14Soo12
Summary: Nagulat ang doctor na si Jongin nang magpacheck-up sa kanya ang nakaone night stand nya na si Kyungsoo sa kadahilanang buntis ito.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Daddy Doc

"Kyungsooooooooo sige na sumama ka na." Kulit ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan na si Kyungsoo. Inaaya niya kasi itong mag-unwind at magbar dahil kakatapos lang ng kanilang graduation. 

"Ayoko wag ka nang makulit Baekhyun. Hindi ba sabi ko sayo mag aapply ako sa Makati." 

"Eto naman isang araw lang eh tapos magiging busy ka naman kapag may trabaho ka na." Kulit pa ni Baekhyun 

"Ayaw ko. Period." Tanggi ni Kyungsoo na nakanguso na sa pangungulit ng kaibigan. 

"Sige naman na Kyungsoo. Isang beses lang. Promise." 

Hindi pa din natinag si Kyungsoo at nagpakabusy pa din sa ginagawa. 

"Hindi mo na ba ako love?" Kulit pa ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo. 

"Hayssss sige na nga!" 

"Yesssssss sunduin kita bukas ahhhh 8pm! Magbihis ka nang maganda ah, kung hindi paluin ko yang matambok mong pwet." Asar pa ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

"Heh! Manahimik ka nga baka magbago pa isip ko." Banta ni Kyungsoo dahilan para tumahimik ang kaibigan sa kabilang linya. 

"Sorry na sige na see you bukas bakla! Love you!" Agad na binaba ni Baekhyun ang telepono at hindi na pinagsalita si Kyungsoo. 

Hindi naman sa kill joy si Kyungsoo. Hindi nya lang talaga feel magbar ngayon, mas gugustuhin niyang maghanap ng trabaho at dahil sa kailangan niya na din ng pera o inaasahan na din siya ng kanyang magulang. Pero hindi naman siguro masama magbar siya ng isang beses bago isubsob ang sarili sa trabaho, kaya naman nabuntong hininga na lang siya at nagsimula nang maghanap ng kanyang susuotin bukas.

Kinabukasan habang siya ay nagluluto ng kanyang tanghalian at naghihiwa ng mga rekado, biglang tumunog ang kanyang telepono, mukhang alam niya kung sino amg tumatawag at tumama ang kanyang hula na si Baekhyun nga ang tumatawag. 

"Ano nanaman?" Bati ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan habang iniipit ang telepono sa pagitan ng kanyang tenga at balikat. 

"Wow ah hello din sayo!" Bati din ni Baekhyun na tila naoffend sa bati ng kaibigan. 

"Baket ba kasi?" 

"Syempre hihingin ko lang confirmation mo. Baka mamaya hindi ka sumipot at taguan mo ako eh." 

"Baka nga dahil sa ginagawa mo." 

"Kyungsoooooooo naman ehhhhhh!" 

"Bakit ba kasi ang kulit kulit mo maghahanap ka lang naman ng kalandian mo doon at para magmove on ka na kay-" asar ni Kyungsoo habang hinahalo ang niluluto nyang tinola. Alam nya kasi ang epekto kay Baekhyun ng ex nito. 

"Hep hep hep! Wag mo na ituloy move on ako at ayaw ko na siya pag-usapan pa, basta ikaw din maghanap ka nang papa mo don mamaya ahh! Bye see you!" 

"Baliw talaga yun. As if naman maghahanap ako."

Nang matapos syang magluto ay agad na din syang kumain. Sanay na siyang mamuhay mag-isa dito sa Maynila simula nung college pa siya. Namimiss man niya ang magulang ay kailangan niyang mag-aral at makahanap ng trabaho sa lugar, gaya ng nais ng kanyang ina at ama. 

Habang kumakain naalala niya itext ang kaibigan kung saang bar sila magtutungo mamayang gabi. Meron din kasi iilang bar na ang pinapuntuhan nila simula pa nung college. Pinupuntahan nila ito kapag tapos ng exam nila or kaya ay gusto nilang makalimot sa bungungot ng kanilang eskwelahan. 

Habang may oras pa, nagsimula muli si Kyungsoo na maghanap ng trabaho at magpasa ng resume online. Ang iba naman ay nililista niya para mapuntahan niya kapag nag-apply siya. Matapos nito naisipan niya matulog saglit dahil panigurado ay puyat siya nitong mamayang gabi. 

Pagkagising ni Kyungsoo ay agad din siyang naghanda. Isang oras na lang ay susunduin na siya ni Baekhyun. Pinayuhan pa siya na mag-fitted jeans dahil iyon daw ang bagay kay Kyungsoo at mag-ayos maigi. Hindi na nakipagtalo pa si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niya din naman mag-try magsuot ng pantalon na iyon kumpara sa normal na pantalon na palagi niyang sinusuot. 

Matapos maghanda at umikot-ikot sa harap ng salamin ay nakatanggap na din sya ng text mula sa kanyang kaibigan na nasa labas na ng building ng kanyang condo. 

Nang makababa nakita niya din si Baekhyun na naghihintay sa kanya sa may entrance at agad niya itong sinalubong. 

"Wow ha ang ganda na ang sexy pa! Baka Do Kyungsoo yan!" Asar pa sa kanya ni Baekhyun ng makita siya nito. 

"Manahimik ka nga!" Namumula niyang sagot kay Baekhyun. 

"Sus! Hindi na ako magtaka kung may mag-uwi sayo mamaya! Naku Kyungsoo Do galingan mong pumili siguraduhin mong daks yan!" 

"Ano ka ba mamaya may makarinig sayo! Tara na nga!" Hinila na lang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun papunta sa Exodus bar kung san madalas din sila nung college at pwede lang lakarin mula sa condo ni Kyungsoo. 

Nang makarating sa bar isang maingay na tugtog at nag-iinumang barkada ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. 

Naalala ni Kyungsoo na madalas din sila sa bar na ito nung college pa siya at nasa isang sulok lang siya lagi at umiinom. Madalas kasi siyang iwan ni Baekhyun para sumayaw sa dance floor kasama ang boyfriend nito na ex-boyfriend na ngayon na si Chanyeol, ngunit huwag na natin paalala kay Baekhyun. 

Hindi din siya madalas makisalamuha sa mga tao sa bar. Kung lapitan man siya ay hindi niya matagalan makausap ang mga ito. Para kay Kyungsoo kasi mas nag-eenjoy siya ng mag-isa lang. 

"Huy Kyungsoo maghanap ka nang papa mo ah!" 

"Wag ka nga maingay! Mageenjoy lang ako pero hindi ako maghahanap ng lalaki no!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo na nilapit ang kanyang bibig sa tenga ni Baekhyun para marinig siya nito. 

"Ewan ko sayo! Ah basta ako maghahanap ng papa! Anyway drinks on me na kasi napapayag naman kita dito at ako ang nag-aya. Basta mag-enjoy ka lang." 

Nang makarating sila sa counter agad din silang umorder light drinks ayaw nyang magpakalasing gusto niya lang mag-enjoy saglit at magpapaalam na din siya kay Baekhyun dahil alam niya maya maya lang iiwan na siya nito. 

Makalipas ang ilang oras ng pag-uusap at pagdadrama ni Baekhyun may isang pamilyar na lalaki ang lumapit sa kanila at natawa na lang si Kyungsoo ng makita nya na hatakin si Baekhyun ng ex nya. Denial kasi yung dalawang iyon halata naman hindi pa nakakamove on sa isa't isa. 

Habang umiinom at pinapanuod ang mga sumasayaw sa dance floor may biglang lumapit kay Kyungsoo dahilan para mapatingin siya sa mukha nito. 

Ang gwapo isip nito. Matangkad, matipuno at mala Adonis ang mukha nito.

"May I?" Tanong nito sa kanya habang tinuturo ang bakanteng upuan sa kanyang tabi, pero hindi nakasagot si Kyungsoo, nakatitig lang ito sa mukha ng lalaki sa harap niya, walang imik kaya nagtaka na ang lalaki. 

"Excuse me?" Kausap muli ng lalaki sa kanya. 

"Ah eh y-yes sure." Nauutal niyang sagot. 

At nang tumabi sa kanya ang lalaki amoy na amoy niya ito. Napakabango shet. 

"I'm sorry, are you with someone?" Tanong muli nito sa kanya. Lalong nalulunod si Kyungsoo sa mga mata nito. 

"Ah eh oo yung kaibigan ko pero umalis na sya." Sigurado si Kyungsoo na namumula na siya pero pasalamat sa dahil sa patay sindi at iba't ibang kulay na ilaw ng bar, hindi ito mapapansin ng Adonis sa tabi niya. 

"I assume, you look lonely kasi, kanina pa kita tinitignan." Lalo namang namula si Kyungsoo sa narinig. May lambing sa boses ng lalaki na lalong nagpapahalina kay Kyungsoo. 

"By the way I'm Jongin. And you are?" Pakilala ng lalaki sabay lahad ng kamay niya kay Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo." Pakilala niya sabay abot sa kamay ni Jongin. Sigurado siyang nakaramdam siya ng kuryente nang maglapat ang kanilang balat. 

"Nice meeting you, so what brings you here?" tanong pa ni Jongin. Habang iniinom ang beer na hawak niya. 

"Wala gusto ko lang naman mag unwind kakagraduate ko lang kasi, you know gusto ko makatakas saglit sa pressure sa buhay at sa parents ko." Kwento ni Kyungsoo habang nilalaro ang inumin sa harapan niya. 

"I see, let me guess, engineering graduate?" Hula naman ni Jongin.

"Architecture" Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo .

"Oh sorry, I thought you are." 

"Okay, ikaw bakit ka nandito?" tanong naman ni Jongin. 

"Parehas lang, gusto kong makatakas sa lahat ng stress at pressure ko sa trabaho. Sa mga magulang ko na umaasa na mas galingan ko pa sa trabaho ko, na mapromote pa ako, pero para sa akin gusto ko lang enjoyin yung trabaho ko. Lagi kasi nila akong kinukumpara sa kapatid ko na mas magaling. Magaling na doktor yon, ganito ganyan pero I think parehas lang naman kami. Ayaw lang aminin ng magulang ko na mas paborito lang nila kapatid ko kesa sa akin." Malungkot na kwento ni Jongin. "Sensya na bigla akong napakwento." Bahagyang tawa nito sabay tingin kay Kyungsoo.

Tipid ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. May halo itong lungkot habang pinapakinggan si Jongin. Ewan ba niya pero kakaiba ang pakiramdam niya sa lalaki. Bigla siyang nagka-urge na protektahan ito at pasayahin. Kahit na ilang minuto pa lang naman nang magka-usap sila.

Ang kaso hindi niya alam kung paano icocomfort ang lalaki. Ni hindi rin niya alam ang sasabihin dahil hindi siya magaling sa pagbibigay ng advice, kaya nilapat na lang niya ang kamay sa braso ng lalaki, hudyat na nariyan lang siya at handa pang makinig sa kung ano pa ang bumabagabag sa kanya.

Tumingin si Jongin sa kanya at napangiti rin nang tingnan ang kamay nito sa braso niya. Agad nahiya si Kyungsoo at binawi ang kamay. "Sorry. Di ko rin kasi alam ano ba dapat kong sabihin. Pero, I'm sure you're doing great naman sa kung ano ang ginagawa mo sa bahay as long as na nag-eenjoy ka. Masaya ka." Namumula siya at di na makatingin sa gwapong lalaki.

"Salamat." Sabi ni Jongin makalipas ng ilang segundong katahimikan. "Sensya na rin nawalan ako ng preno. Pero saying those things to you made me feel better. Mas masarap pala 'to ilabas sa stranger." Ngiti ni Jongin. "So, drinks on me."

Umorder sila ng light drinks while exchanging funny stories about university life.

Sa mga minutong iyon, walang ibang naramdaman si Kyungsoo kundi saya. Sino mag-aakala na ang isang tulad niya na hindi sociable, magiging comfortable sa isang lalaking ngayon lang niya nakilala?

Ang weird kung iisipin pero parang scene sila sa isang romantic movie na unang kita pa lang, magkasundo na agad. Parang that night, biglang the stars have aligned. Sobrang magka-vibes sila ng lalaking ito.

"May joke ako." Humarap si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, ngiting-ngiti at excited na sabihin ang joke niya.

"Ano?

"Ano English ng balon?" 

"Well?"

"Tama. Well." Lalong paglaki ng ngiti ni Jongin. "Eh English ng malalim na balon?"

"Deep...well?" Walang kasigiraduhang sagot na patanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Mali!" Tawa ni Jongin. 

Sa tawa lang ni Jongin, natatawa na rin si Kyungsoo. "Sige nga, ano?"

"E di, VERY WELL." Tawang-tawa na sagot ni Jongin at natawa na rin si Kyungsoo dahil nakakahawa din naman talaga ang pagtawa ng lalaki. "Corny no? Babaw ko, pero tawang-tawa ako dyan."

Katahimikan, pero they still feel comfortable around each other.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa lalaki. Ngunit sa gulat niya, malapit na ang mukha nito sa kanya.

Napalunon si Kyungsoo sa kaba. "J-Jongin..."

"Pwede ba?" Tanong pa ni Jongin sa kanya na lakas loob din niyang tinanguan hanggang sa maglapat na ang kanilang mga labi sa isang halik.

Maingay sa bar kung nasaan sila. Pero ang ingay na iyon ay nasapawan na ng bawat tibok ng kanilang mga puso.

Naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi, pero malapit pa rin ang kanilang mga mukha.

Tila sila tinagpo ng tadhana sa kung ano mang rason dahil sa ngiting nakaguhit sa kanilang mga labi at sa pagtanggap ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin, para silang puzzle na pinagsama at nakumpleto ang kakulangan ng bawat isa ngayong gabi.

Nang magkasama, magkahawak kamay, sabay silang lumabas ng bar at tumungo sa isang lugar na silang dalawa lang ang nakakaalam.

Makalipas ang mahigit dalawang buwan, simula nung magkita si Jongin at Kyungsoo ay hindi niya na muli itong nakita. May mga ilang beses na nagbakasakali siya sa bar pero hindi na niya nakita pa ang lalaki. Ang soulmate of the night niya that one evening. Marahil ay busy ito sa trabaho. Pero hindi pa din nawawalan ng pag-asa si Kyungsoo na makikita ang mala Adonis na mukha ni Jongin. 

Ilang araw na din masama ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo dahilan para hindi niya masipot ang mga nakaschedule nyang job interview, ganun pa man mas okay na iyon kesa sumuka siya sa harap ng managers kung san siya mag-aaply. Hindi nya alam kung bakit at pilit niyang inaalala ang kinain niya bago siya magsimulang magsuka, dahil baka iyon ang dahilan. Madalas din siyang mahilo kaya biniro siya ni Baekhyun na baka buntis siya. At dun niya napagtanto ang nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin. Impossible. Iyon na lang ang iniisip nya. Dahil kung buntis nga siya paniguradong hindi siya tatanggapin ng magulang niya at hindi niya alam kung san hahanapin si Jongin. Sa kabila din nang nangyari ay hindi niya pa naikwento kay Baekhyun ang nangyari sa kanya sa gabing pumunta sila sa bar. 

"Oh, dinalhan kita ng pregnancy tests." Bungad sa kanya ni Baekhyun sabay abot ng supot na mayroong laman sa loob na tingin niya ay pregnancy tests nga. 

"Hindi ako buntis. Tapon mo na yan." Tanggi naman ni Kyungsoo. 

"Ay 'te nakakahiya kaya bumili niyan sa Mercury tas hindi mo lang gagamitin? Tignan mo kaya, nahihilo ka, nagsusuka at kung hindi mo nakita tumaba ka kaya tingin ko buntis ka nga." 

"Ayoko" Tanggi pa din ni Kyungsoo sabay tinalikuran na si Baekhyun para pumunta sa kusina. Maghahapunan na din kaya kailangan niya na magluto lalo pa na't may bisita siya. Sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun sa kusina. 

"Hindi kita titigilan hangga't hindi mo sinusubukan. Sige na Kyungsoo please." Pangungulit ng kaibigan niya. 

“Please?” Subok pa ni Baekhyun sabay hawak na din sa mga palad ni Kyungsoo at ibinigay ang pregnancy tests. Ilang araw na din nag-aalala ang kaibigan niya sa kanya kaya kahit takot man ay tumango na si Kyungsoo sa banyo para subukan ang tests. 

“Okay sige, dito ka lang please?” Namumuo na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo at bakas na din ang takot sa kanyang mga mata. 

Nang makapasok sa banyo ay sinunod ni Kyungsoo ang nakalagay na paalala at mga direksyon ng paggamit ng pregnancy test. 

Habang naghihintay ng resulta patuloy ang pagdasal ni Kyungsoo na sana mag-negative ang kalabasan ngunit nang matapos ang kanyang paghihintay at masilayan ang tests doon na tuluyang bumagsak ang kanyang mga luha. 

Samantala naghihintay naman si Baekhyun sa tapat ng banyo ni Kyungsoo, kinakabahan at hindi din mapakali para sa kaibigan. 

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, lumabas si Kyungsoo sinulubong siya ng yakap habang humahagulgol. Napatingin siya sa pregnancy tests na nasa sahig ng banyo ni Kyungsoo at doon nya nakumpira.

Positive. 

“Huwag kang mag-alala tutulungan kita. Sino ba ama niyan?” Nang dahil sa tanong ng kaibigan lalo pang umiyak si Kyungsoo. 

Nang kumalma, ay naikwento niya na kay Baekhyun ang nangyari. 

“Tignan mo sabi ka pa na hindi ka mahahanap ng boyfriend mo doon, yun pala tatay ng magiging anak mo pala hanap mo kunwari ka pa maharot ka din eh.” 

“Wala naman akong balak talaga eh, kaso kasi ang gwapo nung Jongin tapos mabait pa. Nagkakasundo kami. Basta. Kakaiba kapag kasama ko siya.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo na hiyang-hiya matapos ikwento sa kaibigan ang nangyari. 

“O siya bukas magpacheck up ka na sa ospital para makumpirma mo talaga at mapapayuhan ka din ng doktor about sa baby mo.” 

Kinabukasan kahit masama ang pakiramdam dahil sa mga pagbabago sa kanyang katawan, pinilit pa rin ni Kyungsoo kumilos dahil kailangan niya nang magpacheck-up para kumpirmahin nga na buntis siya at hindi isang panaginip lamang ang lahat. Nagkusa na din si Baekhyun samahan siya sa ospital dahil natatakot si Kyungsoo na mag-isa at kumpirmahin na totoo nga ang lahat.

"Kaya ko ito. Kung ano man maging resulta tatanggapin ko." Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang nagbibihis. Bigla naman pumasok sa isip nya si Jongin. Kapag nakumpirma niya na nagdadalang tao nga siya ay kailangan niyang hanapin ang lalaki kung nasaan man ito. Ngunit ang problema niya ay hindi niya alam kung saan hahanapin ang lalaki. 

Nang makarating na sila sa ospital ay agad din siyang nagtungo sa help desk para sabihin ang dahilan ng pagpunta niya sa ospital. 

Kinuhaan siya nang dugo at urinalysis at sinabihan na pumunta kay Doctor Kim ayon sa nurse dahil lumabas nga sa results na positive at walang duda sa pregnancy tests na ginamit niya--buntis siya. 

Samantala.. 

"Dr. Kim, papasukin ko na po ba ang sunod na pasyente?" Paalam ni Nurse Irene kay Jongin na busy sa kanyang computer.

"Sige." Sagot nito habang busy pa din sa pagtipa sa keyboard ng computer at pagsave ng previous records ng nauna niyang pasyente. Nang maramdaman niya na hindi pa umaalis ang kanyang nurse, napatingin sya rito at tinaas ang isa niyang kilay pahiwatig ng pagtatanong.

"Bakit?"

"Ah eh kasi ito po yung unang beses na may magpapacheck-up po sa inyo na lalaki at buntis." Paliwanag naman ni Irene.

"Okay lang iyon. Papasukin mo na siya." Ngiti ng doctor kay Irene, hudyat para umalis na ito at tawagin ang pasyente.

Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa ginagawa habang naghihintay. Pagod man sa trabaho ay masaya siya sa pagtulong at pag-aalaga sa kanyang mga pasyente. Hindi na din bago ang magkaroon ng lalaking buntis na pasyente ang ospital kung san nagtatrabaho si Jongin ngunit ito ang unang beses na may magpapatingin sa kanya mismo sa tatlong taong serbisyo sa medical field.

Nang bumukas ang pinto ay sinalubong niya nang praktisadong ngiti ang pasyente, ngunit nang makita niya ang mukha nito ay dun siya binalik sa gabing di niya makakalimutan, kasabay ng pagkawala ng paru-paro sa kanyang tyan. Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ng binatang pasyente sa harap niya, namumula ang pisngi nito.

"Do Kyungsoo, tama?" ngiti ni Jongin sa pamilyar niyang pasyente. Ngunit nung maalala nya ang dahilan ng pagpunta ni Kyungsoo sa ospital nakaramdam siya ng kaba.

"Have a seat." Alok ng doctor sa binatang nakatayo lang sa kanyang harap. Halata ang kaba sa mukha nito. 

Alam niya na isang buwan na simula nang may nangyari sa kanila. Pero...Hindi lang naman siya siguro ang nakasiping ni Kyungsoo hindi ba? Ngunit paano kung oo? Handa ba siya panagutan ang binata? Hindi sa ayaw niya kay Kyungsoo, aminado siya tipo niya ang lalaki, na nagkaroon sila ng kakaibang koneksyon sa gabing nagkasama sila, pero hindi niya pa rin ito lubos na kilala. 

"Hello I'm Dr. Kim, your lab tests was already submitted to me nung nagpatest ka. First time mo ba ito?" Pinipilit ni Jongin na icompose ang sarili at hindi ipahalata na kinakabahan siya para kay Kyungsoo.

"Ah...y-yes po." Kinakabahan na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang hindi ito ang inaakala nyang muling pagkikita nila ni Jongin pero masaya pa din siya at nakita niya ito.. ngunit paano niya sasabihin na siya ang ama ng dinadala niya?

"A-alam ba ng partner mo na buntis ka?" Kabadong tanong ni Jongin sa kanyang pasyente.

"Ah eh.. Siguro po." Sagot ni Kyungsoo na tila may pinapahawatig kay Jongin. Ilang segundo ang lumipas, sa mata lang nag-uusap ang dalawa, parehas may takot at pagkabahala ang sinasabi nito.

Napahinga na lang ng malalim si Jongin. Siya nga ang ama, kailangan nila ni Kyungsoo mag-usap kung siya nga talaga ang ama.

"We will talk about this privately. Okay?" Sabi ng doctor habang tumitipa sa computer para sa medical records ni Kyungsoo.

Tango na lang ang nasagot ng binata sa harap niya. Hindi din naman makapag-isip maigi si Jongin pero inisip niya na lang na nasa trabaho siya at maging propesyonal. At base sa mukha ng buntis sa harap nyia ay mukha ngang siya nga talaga ang ama ang dinadala nito.

Pinagpatuloy lang nila ang check up. Awkward man, kailangan pa din matingnan ni Jongin ang binata dahil sa anak niya din naman ang dinadala nito. Madalas man mautal at mamula kapag hinahawakan niya ang binata ay tila ba mas nahuhumaling siya rito. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron kay Kyungsoo pero masasabi nya din naman na gusto niya ang binata, na gusto pa niyang mas makilala ito.

Matapos ang check up, binigay ni Jongin ang contact number niya kung sakali mang may kailanganin si Kyungsoo at para makapag-usap pa sila nang sila lang at hindi sa ospital na maraming makakarinig.

Makalipas ang isang linggo, tinext ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at kinausap kung san sila magkikita. Napag-usapan na din nila na ngayon araw sila magkikita ngunit hindi pa nila alam kung saan. At ngayon araw mukhang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang cravings nya sa mac-n-cheese. 

'6pm sunduin na kita dyan' text ni Jongin.

'Sige pwede ako mamili kung san kakain? May gusto kasing irequest si bubu’ Tipa ni Kyungsoo sa telepono sabay himas sa tyan niya. 

'Ha? Sino si bubu? Akala ko ba dalawa lang tayo?' Naguguluhan na tanong ni Jongin.

'uhm sorry yun kasi yung tawag ko sa baby habang wala pa akong naiisip na pangalan' Napangiti naman si Jongin sa nabasa. 

'Ah sorry, I thought may kasama pa tayong iba, okay sige san ba gusto ni bubu?' Kahit nakapagpareserve na si Jongin sa isang restaurant hindi siya nag-atubili na sundin ang gusto ni Kyungsoo. 

Samantala, nang mabasa ni Kyungsoo ang sagot ni Jongin, sinubsob niya ang mukha niya sa unan na katabi niya tas tumili. Nang kumalma, nagsimula na siyang tumipa ng isasagot kay Jongin. 

'Ahm sa UN Village Resto sana masarap kasi yung mac-n-cheese nila doon pero kung ayaw mo okay lang'

'Okay sige dun na tayo pupunta'

'okay! Excited na si bubu sabi nya'

Okay hahaha see you Kyungsoo and bubu'

Walang mapagsidlan ang tuwa ni Kyungsoo. Sana nga ay may pag-asa na magkatuluyan sila ni Jongin kahit para lang sa bata. Pero parang tumatagal mas lumalalim ang nararamdaman niya kay Jongin. 

6PM 

Nasa labas na ng condo si Jongin ayon sa text niya kay Kyungsoo. Ang doktor na din ang nagsabi na susunduin siya nito.

Sa huling pagkakaktaon, tinignan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa salamin. Casual lang ang sinuot niya, nag-jogging pants lang siya dahil hindi na kasya sa kanya ang mga pantalon niya dahilan para umiyak siya kagabi. Dahil kay bubu tumataba siya pero hangga't malusog ang anak nila ni Jongin ay masaya sya.

“Hi.” Bati sa kanya ni Jongin nang makasalubong niya ito. 

“Hello.” Nahihiyang bati ni Kyungsoo sa Doctor. 

Natawa naman si Jongin sa kinikilos ng binata. Pinagbuksan niya ng sasakyan si Kyungsoo at hindi nakatakas sa kanyang mata ang pamumula ng pisngi nito. 

Nang makasakay na sila parehas sa sasakyan, ramdam ni Jongin ang kaba ni Kyungsoo. 

“Relax Kyungsoo.” Salita ni Jongin habang nagmamaneho. 

“Sorry.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang sariling daliri. 

"Don't be sorry. Relax ka lang. Ako lang 'to." Ngiti at assure nito sa kanya.

Buong byahe tahimik lang ang dalawa sa sasakyan. Samantala marami naman ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin tungkol sa kanilang dalawa ni Kyungsoo. 

Nang makarating na sila sa restaurant ay agad din silang naupo, umorder at kumain. Nasaksihan ni Jongin kung paano lumiwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang nagbabasa ng menu. Masaya siyang nakikita ang ganitong side ng binata. At sa hindi malaman na dahilan gusto niya pa itong makilala. Sa mga tumatakbo sa isip niya alam niya na kay Kyungsoo lang siya nakaramdam ng ganito. That connection he felt that night they met for the first time. Magical.

“So, ako ang ama, right?” Diretsang tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na kumakain sa harap niya. 

“Ahm, oo.” Nahihiyang sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ayokong ma-offend kita pero are you sure?” Maingat na tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo kasi… Ikaw…“ Sagot ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakatingin na din direkta sa mata ni Jongin. 

“Ikaw kasi sayo ko lang kayang gawin iyon, hindi ko alam bakit pero ayoko sa iba, gusto ko ikaw lang may hawak sa akin, gusto ko sa bisig mo lang, sa iyo lang Jongin…. Sa iyo lang ako. Hindi ko maintindihan pero that night was the best night for me. Hindi ko maipaliwanag pero kumportable ako sayo, Jongin. Sayo lang ako nagkaganito.” Pagpapatuloy ng buntis. 

“Kyungsoo...” Hindi makapaniwalang sagot ni Jongin. 

“Alam ko hindi pa tayo ganun magkakilala pero nung lumapit ka sa akin sa bar noon, hindi ko din akalain sa sarili ko may magmamarkang lalaki sa isip ko, baka nga din sa puso na eh, alam ko masyadong mabilis, baka nadadala lang akong nang pagbubuntis ko pero nung nakita kita Jongin alam ko hindi kita makakalimutan. Na mayroon ka nang parte sa buhay ko. At nung may nangyari sa atin, hindi ko pinagsisihan iyon at kahit ngayon hinahanap ko pa din yung pakiramdam na nasa yakap mo o bisig mo.” 

“H-hindi ko alam sasabihin ko Kyungsoo pero magsisinungaling ako kung sasabihin ko na hindi kita gusto, kasi tingin ko gusto din kita. Marahil kahit ako hindi ko pa lubos kilala sarili ko kasi nung nakita kita at may nangyari sa atin hindi ko akalain na isang tulad mo lang pala ang magpapadama sa akin ng bagay na kulang sa buhay ko, nung kasama kita feeling ko kumpleto ako dahil sa wakas may taong handang makinig at nakakaunawa sa nararamdaman ko. At sa jokes ko.” Nakahawak na si Jongin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo na umiiyak na sa harap niya. 

“So ibig sabihin ba nito pananagutan mo kami ni bubu?”

Walang alinlangang tumango si Jongin. “Oo naman. Ginusto natin may mangyari sa atin sa gabing yun. Ginusto ko at wala akong pinagsisisihan. I'm sorry din at bigla akong nawala.” Ngiti ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sabay haplos sa malambot nitong pisngi. "Pwede ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo, lubos ang kaligayahan sa dibdib.

Isang mariin na halik ang pinagsaluhan ng dalawa. Hudyat na ito na ang simula ng pagsasama nila. 

One year later…. 

“Okay mga bata kakantahan na natin si Jaehyun ng Happy Birthday. ” Anunsyo ng MC sa mga bata at pamilyang imbitado sa unang taon ng kaarawan ni Jaehyun. 

“So mga daddies and baby Jaehyun come here na po sa harap.” Tawag ng MC kay Kyungsoo na karga ang kanyang anak na ngayon ay isang taon na. 

Ngunit ang mag-ama ay busy sa paghahanap kay Jongin na nagpaalam na mag-c-cr saglit. 

“Wala pa si Jongin sandali lang.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa MC at tumango naman ito. 

“Dada?” Tanong ni Jaehyun na nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. 

“Nag-cr lang saglit bubu, wait natin si Daddy tapos hihipan mo na cake mo ah?” Usap ni Kyungsoo sa kargang anak na nakatingin lang sa kanya at tumango, akala mo naiintindihan niya kaya natawa na lang si Kyungsoo. 

“Ready na po ba Mr. Do?” Tanong muli nung MC pero wala pa din si Jongin. 

“Mr. Kimmmmm?” Tinawag na din si Jongin ng isang MC at dun na nga lumitaw ang lalaki

“Sorry! Nag-cr lang.” Sabi ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang batok. 

Nang makalapit si Jongin sa mag-ama niya hinalikan niya sa noo si Kyungsoo dahilan para mamula ito at binalak niya kunin ang anak niya kaso lalo itong sumiksik sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. 

“Mama.” Bulong ng anak nila kaya nakanguso lang si Jongin at natawa naman si Kyungsoo. 

Lumapit na sila cake na sinidihan na din ng MC para sa kanila at nagsimula na din kumanta ang kanilang mga bisita. Nanlaki naman ang mata ng anak nila sa kandila at binalak pa itong hawakan buti na lang napigilan ni Jongin. Masaya nilang inawitan si Jaehyun na sinamahan pa ni Jongin ng kaunting pag-indak kay lalong lumakas ang tawa ng anak nila. 

Nang matapos kumanta, si Kyungsoo na lang ang naghipan sa kandila dahil hindi pa kaya ng anak nila. 

“Yeheyyyyy!” Nagpalakpakan naman ang mga bisita at masaya ang lahat. 

“Mahal kita at si bubu.” Bulong bigla ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, na ikinagulat naman ng lalaki. Tanging ngiti na lang ang nasagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo alam na ni Jongin ang sagot, hindi kailangan bigkasin dahil simula pa lang nung una silang magkita may mga bagay na talaga pinaramdam si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na hindi niya pa naramdaman sa buhay niya. Siya man ang taong hindi inaasahan ni Jongin na dumating sa buhay niya, ngunit si Kyungsoo din naman ang naging daan para maging makulay at kumpleto ang buhay niya kahit na napabilis ang storya nila. 

Sa kabila ng nangyari walang pinagsisihan ang dalawa, bukas palad nilang tinanggap ang tadhana nila. 

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbasa. Sana nag enjoy kayo kahit hindi ako marunong masulat! Maraming salamat sa friend ko na tinulungan ako sa fic na ito ♥️


End file.
